Switch To Overdrive
by somatogenic
Summary: When Beast Boy's stressed out mind reeks havoc on Tera's anniversary, who do you think helps out? BB


****

TERA! NOOOOOOOOO!Beast Boy!Wake up, said Raven, glaring, you were dreaming BB looked thoughtfully at her, heart beat calming down, wondering A) how she got in his room, and B) why she'd bother.

You woke me up and your door was unlocked, she replied as she floated out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, Beast Boy looked at his window reflexively, the once happy memory was gone from there. She wasn't coming back. She was never going to come back. But saying it wasn't easier than believing it.

CRASH!

His window shattered into millions of pieces, each a fragment of a long lost dream.

Panting, and clutching his hand in pain, he transformed into a wolf, howling at the moon.

Today was their anniversary. But everyone else forgot. He didn't.

It was the anniversary of the day they met her.

Tera.

**Shift Into Overdrive**

Sipping her tea quietly in the kitchen, Raven groaned at the sound of the howling; she had expected it, though. She hadn't forgotten the special day, either, no one had. But it just wasn't a day to celebrate. It was a day for mourning.

And Beast Boy is certainty fulfilling his duties, she grumbled to her self, catching her reflection in her cup as she waited for the hot liquid to cool. She froze at the expression she saw there, staring back at her. Did she just smile?

_I wont stop until I make you smile_

She shook her head. What was she thinking?

If Raven had caught the sight of her face then, she would have never believed her blushing cheeks.

-----------

he mumbled, rising from his bed side, eyes open but unseeing, 

----------

Hearing a noise from the hall way, Raven stiffened, letting her daydream slip away to be finished later. To her surprise, it seemed to be a scene from her little fantasy.

Well almost.

Beast Boy, I told you, go back to sleep, she growled, flustered, turning her head away from him. But his hand turned it around. Glaring, she turned around....

....and he kissed her.

This also happened to be the moment when the other titans decided to check out what was happening.

The lights flickered on in the kitchen, but no one moved.

Blinking rapidly, Beast B oy awoke, stepping away from a very shocked and red Raven.

Hey. Any one mind telling me what I'm doing here?HEY! What was that for?!

Raven stormed off to her room, door slam enough to get the message across to her team mates.

Still staring, the other titans watched him.

WHAT?! What did I do?You...kissed her, said Robin, very slowly, still in a daze.

That was a most surprising experience, chimed in Starfire, gulping.

Dude, man, that was just freaky, concluded Cyborg, shivering.

Who did I kiss?! screamed Beast Boy, voice cracking, trying to ignore the obvious.

A blank stare from the peanut gallery.

You don't mean..?Aw come on you guys... he screeched, running to her room.

Silence.

Well team I think it's time we got back to sleep and forget this ever happened, Robin said in an odd voice, a little nervous.

Yeah manGood night Boy WonderRaven! Open up! I said I'm sorry! yelled BB, banging on Raven's door. The worst part was that she hadn't said a word yet. Nothing. Not for the past half hour, taking a deep breath (his voice ws getting sore at this point).

He was cut off by Raven opening the door a crack, gloomy face peering through.

I'm not her. Go. A. Way

Blinking, he offered a rebuttal as the door slammed once more.

I know you're not, Raven! That's why I like you!

There was a silence, but he knew she was listening.

Sure, you're kinda creepy sometimes, and you're really mean to me, and you laugh at me a lot, but at least you're not trying to kill me!Come on, Rave, open up, he whined, tiered.

  
Aw, come on, pretty please?I'll do your laundry for a week!I'll scrub your bathroom

The door opened ounce more.

she said, glaring, and BB knew this was his last shot.

I . . . I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, he said with all the humility needed to convince her of his sincerity.

And she closed the door in his face.

After a minute of open mouthed shock, he slumped down the hall.

Beast Boy? a voice called him.

he answered, smiling, and turning to face her.

With her arms full of mops, buckets, and bags, she said: Get cleaningAw man, Raaave! I didn't mean it! but the look on her face told him he wasn't getting away with it.

Sigh.

He grabbed the supplies and stalked off to his room, mumbling to him self.

And she went back to her room, but when she closed the door, and she started to giggle. And she laughed. And she blushed.

**THE END**

Review please!


End file.
